


Save a tear till the curtain will fall

by AmyJorumStitchery



Series: If we changed it back again things would never be the same [2]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Tim Curry - Fandom
Genre: Abduction, Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), Billy Flynn - Freeform, F/M, Tim Curry - Freeform, Too involved
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-13 22:29:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 630
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16027286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmyJorumStitchery/pseuds/AmyJorumStitchery





	Save a tear till the curtain will fall

"Where are we going now?" you asked as he drove the RV into a little dirt road, off the beaten path.

"We're staying here until it gets dark" he said as he parked under a big tree "I don't want people to see us"

You swallowed hard several times as you secretly looked for a way out, not wanting to arouse any suspicion from his part. Your heart froze with fear when you realised you were miles away from any kind of settlements. He could kill you right there and then if his mind shifted, burying you with ease in this dense forrest and no one would ever find you.

He got out of the car, walking to your side and opened the door.

"What are you gonna do with me?" you asked as he grabbed your arm and pulled you out. "When can I go home?"

He stopped and stared at you, clearly not understanding your desire to escape him.

"So you're not having fun?" he asked.

"No!" you screamed. "No, I'm not having fun riding along with you and deciding if people will live or die!"

You flopped down on the ground, sobbing. He had never tied you up, and he had never really laid his hands on you in anger, but you were too afraid to run away. Too emotionally involved in some weird way, so you cried, tears running down your pale and dirty cheek, tears of agony and frustration over the situation and the internal conflict with yourself. You couldn't grasp it. You hated him and at the same time you didn't.

He sighed and tucked his gun under the waistline of his jeans as he made his way over to you, kneeling down, he put his hand under your chin to raise your face, you blinked hard to get rid of the tears and his blank expression stung your eyes. He licked his thumb and proceeded to clean your dirty face. Then he reached for a handkerchief in his back pocket and wiped your red, tear swollen eyes.

"You are such a pretty girl" he said in a low voice. He often spoke in a low voice and at times when he talked you found it comforting and soothing, but now it just made you upset. "But you look so much better when you don't cry"

You sniffled and coughed when the tattered cloth swiped across your nose. Smelling of gasoline and mildew.

"You have to understand that I'm afraid!" you practically screamed. "You have to understand I'm so confused!"

He tilted his head to the side and for a moment he looked like a little puppy. Totally lost on what you meant.

"Confused? Why are you confused?"

You looked down, not wanting to see his eyes. You stayed silent and he let you. But after a moment you cleared your throat.

"Nothing" you whispered. "Nothing..."

He didn't say anthing as he helped you on your feet and you slowly brushed the dirt off your pants, wiping your eyes with the back of your hand.

"I thought you might wanted to go to the bathroom" 

You looked around.

"What? Here?"

He laughed heartily.

"Well, no one is here to see you and the one in the RV doesn't work"

You just looked at him and he laughed again.

"I can turn my head if that makes you feel better" he said as he reached for his gun, not pointing at you, but demonstratively let in dangle alongside his body to let you know that he was in charge. "I know it's been a while since you peed"

His behavior felt like a kick in the stomach. You hated that he knew such personal business, you hated feeling so damn helpless and depended on him.


End file.
